The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Cloud-based resources may be widely used to support and operate many different personal and/or business needs. Often, needs such as elasticity, high performance, and availability may be addressed by cloud solution providers offering a system to scale customer's resources as needed. Challenges may exist, however, in that current scalability functionality may either add or remove resources without considering customer-specific policies and/or constraints.